Survival 6/4/16
A video package highlighting last week’s event where 4 qualifying MITB matches took place, Cesaro talking trash to Apollo Crews, CM Punk threatening Daniel Bryan on their upcoming match, Sami Zayn’s debut and the aftermath of the main event* ' ' A contract signing between Daniel Bryan and CM Punk was announced before the show starts. ' ' Match 1: Kurt Angle and Rusev vs Edge and Christian in a Tag Team match for the number one contender for the Tag Team championship at Ladder to Glory ' ' Edge picks up the victory by hitting a spear on Rusev at 12 minutes. After the match, Wade Barrett and Sheamus attack both Edge and Christian. Barrett nails a con-chair-to on Edge’s left arm in the ring while Sheamus brawl Christian to the crowd. EMTs attend to Edge who is screaming in pain. ' ' Segment 1: *Sami Zayn was backstage with Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: I am now with Sami Zayn who made his debut last week. Sami Zayn, what makes you decide to come to Survival and what are your future plans? '' '' Zayn: I came here for one simple reason. I am here to knock Cesaro off from his imaginary throne of being the best in Survival. I have been watching Survival and ever since he won the Intercontinental Championship, he have been trying his best to run away from matches or find a cheap way to hold on to that championship. It’s time for the Intercontinental Championship to gain its value at the hands of a proper champion and that is…..*Apollo Crews appears* '' '' Crews: Apollo Crews. Sami, I have nothing but respect for you. However, you need to understand this. Cesaro is mine and once I take off the championship from him, you are not qualified to do so. This war is between me and Cesaro. I appreciate your concern on wanting to beat Cesaro but I will finish this job. And once Cesaro is down and out, I will take on all comers, with you being the first challenger. *offers his hand which Zayn shook in response* ' ' Match 2: Cesaro and Alberto Del Rio vs Sami Zayn and Apollo Crews in a Tag Team match ' ' Sami Zayn picks up the victory by pinning Del Rio after hitting the Blue Thunder Bomb at 13 minutes. After the match, Cesaro tries to do a sneak attack but eventually back off. Both Zayn and Crews taunt Cesaro to get into the ring which Cesaro ignores them. ' ' Segment 2: *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks to the stage* '' '' Graves: It have been a great night so far over here! Hope you all are enjoying your time tonight! However, there are more to come so be prepared! On to important things, I would like to announce that there will be a number one contender match for the Intercontinental Championship which features…..Apollo Crews, Sami Zayn and Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat Elimination Match! Let’s talk about tonight now. All of you know about the contract signing between Punk and Bryan which will take place after the main event. I will make sure that no one will….*Titantron suddenly starts to buzz which a red blood statement shows, “JUNE 19TH 2016, THE TIME FOR OUR REBIRTH” and the arena blackened before a ray of light was shined onto the centre of the ring. *Segment ends with Graves looking confused* ' ' Match 3: Rey Mysterio vs Kane vs Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat Match MITB Qualifying match ' ' Dolph Ziggler and Kane both pin Rey Mysterio after a Chokeslam and ZigZag Combination at 15 minutes. The referee declared both Kane and Ziggler the winners of the match. ' ' Segment 3: *Samoa Joe was backstage when Roman Reigns approaches him* '' '' Reigns: Joe, I know you and me are not on the same page but we need to deal with something in common. The hooded men. If you have not noticed, they have been attacking people on certain days. '' '' Joe: Reigns, I don’t give a damn about them but if they do get in my way, they are asking for trouble. So as for right now till Ladder to Glory, I will cooperate with you just this once . After our so called truce is done, you will be the next in line to be sent to the hospital. Now leave me alone. *Reigns stood there, not budging at all. Joe looks at him and both men have an intense staredown before the camera fades off* ' ' Main event: Samoa Joe vs Seth Rollins in a Singles match ' ' Samoa Joe defeats Seth Rollins via countout when Rollins purposely got himself counted out. After the match, the light went out and 3 hooded men surround the ring with Joe is in the ring. As the 3 men are about to enter, Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he runs into the ring with a lead pipe. The 3 hooded men quickly back off through the crowd. ' ' Segment 4: *Contract signing between CM Punk and Daniel Bryan* '' '' *Bryan comes out first followed by Punk* '' '' Graves: In this contract, the stipulation of this match have been gone through by my lawyers so there is no funny business in this contract. Therefore, I would like you both to read it and sign accordingly. '' '' Punk: You know, I bet this contract have some bullshit stuffs in it where if I lose, I cannot attend to any wrestling companies for the next 10 years or so. You have beaten me at Dominion of Wrestling but understand this Graves, restricting me to this company won’t help you one bit. You will only end up losing money as I will sue you repeatedly until you release me. I hope you know what you are doing here. *signs contract* And by the way, Bryan, I have no intention to lose whatsoever. My intention is this match to take you out for trying to end my career. By siding with this stupid GM. Don’t blame me if I do give you a concussion. It’s just business right? '' '' Bryan: Punk, I really have nothing to say but this. At Ladder to Glory, you either win or lose. And I hope if you lose, you will stop whining like a little bitch you are. '' '' Upom hearing this, CM Punk hits a microphone shot right to Bryan’s head. Punk continues to punch Bryan’s head which leads to Bryan bleeding from the head. Corey Graves tries to restrain Punk but Punk pushes Graves down and continues to attack. Securities come in and corner Punk while EMTs attend to Bryan who is bleeding. The show ends with Punk looking at Bryan who is down and out.